thrawnsrevengefandomcom-20200214-history
Pentastar Alignment of Powers
The''' Pentastar Alignment of Powers', often called the '''Pentastar Alignment' or simply the PA, is one of the break-away Imperial factions. Located in the Oversector Outer, a very rich and powerful sector and led by Grand Moff Ardus Kaine, the Pentastar Alignment has the unique attribute of being the longest-lived Warlord faction, surviving until annexed by Admiral Pellaeon in 12 ABY. It is one of the eight playable factions in Thrawn's Revenge. History After the Empire's defeat at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, the Galactic Empire quickly began to fragment, with many high-ranking Imperials seeking to carve out their own kingdoms. Grand Moff Ardus Kaine, governor of Oversector Outer, moved quickly to consolidate his forces around the 14 sectors of the New Territories. After holding talks aboard his flagship, the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Reaper, the representatives from these sectors and from five major Imperial corporations formed the Pentastar Alignment. The Alignment stayed largely isolationist, attempting to maintain peace with all the major galactic powers. Because of this, the New Republic largely ignored them. However, Kaine knew this would not last, and continued focusing efforts on increased militarization for the inevitable conflict. Upon the return of Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Alignment supplied him with some forces but did not ally with him. Kaine was prepared to put his full support behind Thrawn by assisting during the Battle of Bilbringi, but upon hearing of Thrawn's death he instead returned to his own territories. Upon Emperor Palpatine's return, the Alignment was forced into the galactic stage, aiding the Empire in a series of smashing victories as it pushed toward the core. In a twist of fate, though, the advance would be halted when Palpatine was killed once and for all and the alliance between the Warlord factions disintegrated. Kaine himself would be killed in the ensuing chaos, a severe blow to the Pentastar Alignment. However, Kaine had the foresight to create a kingdom that would survive after his death, and survive it did. The Alignment remained in existence until 12 ABY, when Admiral Gilad Pellaeon annexed it into the newly christened Imperial Remnant. Heroes Grand Moff Ardus Kaine - Space: Executor-class Star Dreadnought, Reaper Ardus Kaine is the leader and founder of the Pentastar Alignment. Unlike most heroes for the other factions, Kaine is not available from the start in most GCs. Instead, Kaine will join your forces after week 20, the conclusion of the Pentastar Talks. Grand Admiral Octavian Grant - Space: Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Oriflamme Octavian Grant has always been regarded as a brilliant tactician, although his lack of desire to play the political games required for success in the Empire left him without a significant following after the Battle of Endor. Rather than carve out his own warlord state as many of his Grand Admiral peers had tried, the pragmatic Grant sought refuge within Kaine's Pentastar Alignment while the other Grand Admirals were picked off by each other and the New Republic, despite having been marked for death by the other Grand Admirals. Grant would eventually defect to the New Republic, trading immunity for Imperial intel. He would seek to aid the New Republic in defeating Grand Admiral Thrawn, although he was declined the opportunity out of mistrust for his motives. In Operation Shadow Hand, however he played a key role in the New Republic's ambush of Grand Moff Kaine by feigning allegiance to his old colleague and luring him into a trap. Commerce Master Commissioner Gregor Raquoran - Galactic only Raquoran rose to the position of master commissioner through years of proving himself to be a capable businessman, as well as demonstrating a significant level of political acumen within the Velcar Free Commerce Zone. After Endor, he believed the Velcar zone to be relatively safe, but after Kaine called for the Pentastar Talks in 7 ABY, he recognized the prudence of Velcar joining the Alignment. In-game, he provides significant cost reduction bonuses. Zenithal InQuestor Jerec - Ground Jerec was initially a Jedi Master who then became a feared Inquisitor within the New Order. After the Empire's collapse, he styled himself Warlord; however, he ultimately decided to align himself with Grand Moff Kaine's Pentastar Alignment, taking up the mantle of Great InQuestor of Judgment, the Alignment's version of Inquistitors. While he was still ostensibly serving the Alignment, Cronal, who was with the recovering Palpatine on Byss, reached out to secure Jerec's cooperation in the search for the Valley of the Jedi.The Pentastar Alignment Provided Him with Troopers,A Fleet of Star Destroyer and A Vengeance-class Star Dreadnought Vengeance to help him fiding the jedi valley. Captain Sysco - Space: Rather than keep Jerec as a free jedi hero with his own SSD from the start, Vengeance and Jerec have been separated, with the former being given as its own hero to Captain Sysco, the officer who commanded the ship under Jerec. Sysco and Vengance will not be spawned at the start of GCs; instead, he will need to be recruited into your fleet. This allows us to play some more with other areas of strength within the Alignment, since with two free SSDs, they could often be overbearing. Governor Ib Dekeet - Galactic, Space: Praetor Mark II-class Star Battlecruiser, Intractable Dekeet was an Imperial governor stationed in the outer rim. He was present at the Pentastar Talks, and ultimately signed on despite initial hesitance. Elta Besk - Galactic, Space: Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Dynamic Elta Besk came from a rich family and inherited the company Dynamic Automata from her father Metron. As head of DA, she was invited by Kaine to the Pentastar Talks along with the four other dignitaries and captains of industry. She agreed to join out of concern for possible slave revolts in her workforce if the New Republic were to get a foothold. Wyrn Otro - Space: Enforcer-class Picket Cruiser, Enforcer Otro was invited to the Pentastar Talks as a representative for Galentro Heavy Works, which would join and produce the iconic Enforcer-class picket ship for the Alignment, along with various other types of arms. Jaemus Shipyards was a subsidiary of the company. Sariss - Ground Sariss was the daughter of Cronal, and served undercover as the "Prophetess" on Tatooine before the Battle of Endor, serving as a spy for the Secret Order of the Empire. After fleeing Tatooine, she became an apprentice of Jerec. She was also killed by Kyle Katarn in the search for the Valley of the Jedi. Krassis Trelix - Space: Firespray-class Patrol and Attack Craft, Indenture (Can be recruited from Gabredor III) Krassis Trelix is a slaver in the employ of the Karazak Slavers Corporation as a highly respected pilot. The KSC, although not strictly members of the Pentastar Alignment, would often be contracted by them when it was deemed necessary, as in one case when some of its members were tasked with the capture of the children of Cantras Gola's ambassador after they had discovered the planet's desire to secede and join the New Republic. Rei'kas - Ground (Can be recruited from Gabredor III) Rei'kas is a Rodian slaver working for the KSC as a strike team leader, a position he achieved due to extremely violent tenancies and determination. Unit List http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:ReaperStarDestroyer.jpg Orbital Structures: '''Golan Defense Platforms, XQ5 Platform, Validusia-type Space Station, Trade Port '''Space Unit Roster: Bellator-class Star Dreadnought Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Interdictor-class Star Destroyer, Secutor-class Star Destroyer, Praetor Mark II-class Battlecruiser Victory I-class Star Destroyer, Procursator-class Star Destroyer, Venator-class Star Destroyer, Munificent-class Star Frigate Arquitens-class Light Cruiser, Enforcer-class Picket Cruiser, Vindicator-class Heavy Cruiser, Acclamator II-class Assault Ship, Immobilizer-418 Cruiser, Raider-class Corvette Unique Fighters: V-19 Torrent Starfighter, GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat Ground Unit Roster: AT-TE, HAVr A9 Floating Fortress, AT-AA LAAT/i, TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank, Century Tank (TIE Crawler) AT-PT, Infantry Support Platform (Swamp Speeder), IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank, Bantha-II Cargo Skiff Stormtroopers, Imperial Shock Trooper, Pentastar Enforcer, Scout Troopers,http://thrawnsrevenge.wikia.com/wiki/Pentastar_Enforcer In-game Strategy The Pentastar Alignment begins with the best starting position of all the playable factions, only having a few points of entry into their core territories. In Era-Progressive / Era 1 GCs, the Alignment only starts with 3 heroes, Octavian Grant, Jerec and Sariss, none of which command a Star Dreadnought. Now, Kaine along with Ib Dekeet, Wyrn Otro, Gregor Raquoran and Elta Besk spawn around Week 20 and the Vengeance must be recruited for 60000 credits. It is advised for players to take advantage of high income planets such as Muunilinst and Bastion to build a strong economy. Unlike in previous versions, the Pentastar Alignment now has access to a constructable Star Dreadnought, the Bellator. The Bellator is a good centerpiece for a fleet, though the Praetor II is still effective. Overwhelming the enemy with large numbers of fighters and bombers while only fielding a handful of strong units is the general theme for space combat as the PA, as several of their frigates are practically carriers with teeth. On land, the PA is a force to be reckoned with. The Hailfire Droid is easily the best artillery in the game due to its strong armor and ability to fire without having to deploy. Saber Tanks are faster than 2-Ms and are perfect for hit-and-run tactics. LAATs are excellent troop transports and are quite heavily armored and armed. The centerpiece of the army is the Floating Fortress. Not only is it a troop transport with weaponry and armor rivaling the AT-AT, but it also has the Sensor Ping ability. This allows you to easily spot out Power Generators to destroy or Turbolaser towers before you accidentally get in range of them. This makes them an essential piece of any PA army.The Pentastar Enforcer Infantry is the weakest Infantry in the game so use them for scout or capturing CP but do not use them againt the enemy Infantry or vehicles. Locations Entralla (Faction Capital) Jaemus (Capital Shipyard) Gravlex Med Anx Minor Bastion Borosk Muunilist Morishim Dubrillion Gabredor III Links: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pentastar_Alignment (Picture and future information) http://gutr.swrebellion.com/forums/index.php (Mod Information) Category:Factions